custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Swarmex
Swarmex was one of the first Makuta. History Early life Swarmex was an early creation of Mata nui. He was supposed to be a Makuta that could catch and control rampaging Rahi. And he was, for a while at least. After years of taming dangerous Rahi, he formed a sense that he was no more different then the beasts they tamed. This sense of his drive him insane. Insane enough to unleash the Rahi he created on the matoran. He was later stopped by the the Order of Mata Nui and exiled to the dangerous island of Neckerai Nui. League of 4 Shadows After years of barley surviving on Neckerai Nui, Swarmex discovered other exiles on the island. When he was hunting for food, he entered a nightmarish forest filled with strange plants, only to have two vines slither behind him, rap around his legs with amazing speed, and suspend him upside down in the air. When he open his eyes, he found him self face-to-face with Stnigs, a mutant Toa/Nui Rama. After convinceing the walking nightmare to free him, Swarmex decided to leave before anything else could get the chance to kill him. Unfortunately, he had no ship and no supplies. Stnigs told him that a team of Toa had recently arrived to capture a Dark Hunter, an their ship was big enough to get him, a crew, and about three months worth of food on the island. Stnigs would show him the way to the ship on one condition, Swarmex would take Stnigs with him. Swarmex was reluctant at first, but decided it was best. Stnigs lead Swarex to the ship, but the duo ran into another secret inhabitant. While taking shelter from an acid storm, they were confronted by Vampe, a hideous sentient bat-like creature. Vampe attacked the duo, but was temporally blinded by a fire flare from Swarmex. After discovering Vampe was also a Makuta, Swarmex hired Vampe as a saboteur and espionage and in return he would get Vampe what he wanted: to get off Neckerai Nui and back to the brotherhood. Vampe agreed on these terms and followed Swarmex and Stnigs. They eventually reached ship, but were ambushed by the Toa. the trio tried to sand their ground, but could not for long. Vampe and Stnigs had been paralyzed and Swarmex was on the ground with a Toa of Iron's sword pointed at his neck. Thankfully, the Dark Hunter returned and killed the Toa. after the short but bloody battle, the Dark Hunter introduced himself as Gorrr. Gorrr had stollen a powerful relic from the Metru Nui Archives. However he was seen doing the act, which forced his to retreat. After stealing a ship, Gorrr set sail for the Dark Hunter fortress on Odina. Unfortuantly, he was followed by Toa tasked with finding him. So Gorrr steered the ship towards the closes island, which happened to be Neckerai Nui. Gorrr had watched the Toa almost defeat the trio and stared to believe they were weak excuses for warriors Unexpectedly, an angry Swarmex swift kicked Gorrr's legs and pointed his sword to the Hunter's neck. Intending to kill him, Swarmex realized Gorrr posed one important factor: he was the only one on the island who could pilot a ship. Swarmex then struck another deal with Gorrr: he would not kill him, if he agreed to pilot the ship. To his satisfaction, Gorrr agreed and became the teams pilot. Then, a second team of Toa, who had accompanied the first, attacked. Energy blast flew, weapons clashed, and blades scratched armour. But in the end, Swarmex and the others emerged victorious. Then, a intriguing idea formed in Swarmex's steel head: if they could defeat an entire team of Toa together, why not form a team. He brought this idea up with the others, who, after along debate, initially agreed. Together, they formed the League of 4 Shadows, and set course for Mata Nui and revenge. Attack on Ta-koroCategory:CharactersCategory:Makuta To Be Added Characteristics Tools and Abilities Swarmex can control any Rahi without the use of a infected Kanohi or a Mask of Rahi Control. He also possess minimal control over fire. And being a Makuta, he can also access all of their powers in the past, but now can only use their Kraata production and shapeshifting powers. Trivia * Swarmex's Flame Claws are the same as The Glatorian Malum